marioslostgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Simona
Princess Simona Princess Simona is © KingdomTwilight Princess Simona is an FC (Fan Character) /OC (Original character) made by KingdomTwilight on deviantArt. She has also been a member of the Mario Lost Girls-Group. Her Biography Simona is a girl with a pure heart, she is sometimes unstoppable, but very kind and helpful. She is traveling with Xoras (Another OC made by KingdomTwilight) between different worlds like the Mario World. In each world she is changing her appearance. You can find more information about her in her biography on deviantArt. ''Her Past Simona was born 1 year after Xoras. But as Xoras she hasn't got parents. She was "created" by the pure hearts of the 7 princesses in Kingdom Hearts 1. Her fate is to be the 2nd key to Kingdom Hearts, without her Xehanhort can't never reach it. To be sure Simona won't get hurt by Xehanhort, Xoras brought her to a world, where Xehanhort couldn't go: To the Mario World. 'In the Mario World In the Mario World, Simona got greeted warmly by King Richard and Queen Larina, who ruled about the Fortunate Gaudio ( Fortunately for joy ) Kingdom. They became her adoptive parents. Simona became friends with a lot of people, e.g. Rosalina and other FC/OC princesses. But she also got enemies there like Bowser, who hates her cause she is always destroing his plans. Unfortunately Xehanhort found her, so she had to left the Mario World, or else it got attacked by heartlesses. Together with Xoras, who was also in trouble, they tried to flee before him. On their journey Simona recognized that is was wrong to flee before Xehanhort, so they went back to their real world: The Kingdom Hearts World ''In the Kingdom Hearts World'' Simona and Xoras searched together with Sora and Kairi for Yen Sid, who knew who they actually were. When they found him, Yen Sid told them they were like "dolls", who can travel through different worlds and time, so they can get information about different worlds and the past of Kingdom Hearts for Sora and Kairi. Cause one day they will need the information. He also told Xoras and Simona that they can visit worlds, which Sora can't visit, so they have to protect those worlds. After some adventures, Simona and Xoras travelled back in time, where they met Aqua, Terra and Ven. In this time, Xoras found out that a part of Ven's heart was inside him, so Xehanhort couldn't complete the X-Blade. King Mickey told Xoras to protect all 3 of them, but Xehanhort could finally call Kingdom Hearts. Simona and Xoras sealed Kingdom Hearts away, paying with their fate, cause now Xehanhort would need them for Kingdom Hearts. A lot of things happened...Simona got stronger and was ready to visit another world... ''In the Final Fantasy World'' The Final Fantasy World was a world with a lot of adventures...And it still is. It was perfect for Simona, cause there she learned how to use more powerful magic and how important her and Xoras' destiny really is. One of her big adventures was Final Fantasy versus Mario (A story by KingdomTwilight), where Simona, Xoras and other FC'/OC's had to find out where they were, how they could get back to the Mario World and how to stop a big disaster... All in all Simona survived a lot of adventures. Now she tries to help everyone as good as she can, even if she knows that one day she has to fulfill her destiny and maybe she won't come back... Her personality, ''powers and weapons'' She is sometimes calm, unstoppable, but very kind. She is very good at using heal and light magic, which makes her even more special. Her special attack is Trinity limit, she shoots 5-12 rainbow sparkles 7 times in a row, which follow different enemies very fast. If she get in a bad situation, she don't freak out, but thinks carefully what to do now. Her weapons are: Staff of Live, Sword of Dreams and Hearts of the Past ( Her keyblade ) Her family *Adoptive Father - King Richard *Adoptive Mother - Queen Larina *Pet - Lucio ( A messenger cat ) *Sister - Princess Cherry (FC/OC made by Peach-X-Yoshi) Some more information''' *Favourite colours: Blue, Green, Purple, Red, Yellow and Orange *Simona can't cook very well, but she can sing wonderful. *She can also recognize if someone is evil or not *She also likes to do some kind of sports like volleyball *She likes every kind of fruit *And she likes to paint and draw drawings